


One-Track Mind

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Levi, Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, REALLY bad dirty talk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top!Eren/Bottom!Levi. Levi wants Eren to talk dirty to him. Eren always was good at... trying hard.</p><p>(NO ANGST. EPISODE 21-ers, here is an island of happiness to cling to!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from kink meme. Usually I'm all for Top!Levi, but this one just didn't work out like that. XD Oh well.

Eren and Levi's entangled bodies hit the edge of the bed. Levi shimmied up a little higher onto the bed, and Eren followed him eagerly, planting hot, wet kisses down Levi's neck.

"E-Eren..." Levi panted. Eren responded by scissoring the two fingers deep inside Levi. "Aaah!" Levi bit his lip. He watched the muscles in Eren's back ripple as Eren moved down to give Levi's stomach a quick lick, earning a yelp Levi couldn't quite hold back. Levi covered his face with his hands as Eren gently licked up his abs, fingers still moving and stretching. Breathy little noise escaped Levi. It wasn't fair. It wasn't any damn level of fair.

In public, Levi was always the calm, collected one. Eren was the one who yelled and complained and generally never shut up. But subtract clothes, and add one sinfully beautiful pair of blue-green eyes far too close to his own, and suddenly their roles were switched.

Eren slid in a third finger and a high-pitched whine escaped Levi's no-longer-even-trying control. Levi didn't mind being noisy at all, especially when it made Eren look up at him and grin like that, but...

The fingers withdrew. Levi propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Eren slicked himself up. "Eren," Levi whispered, "Would... you talk to me? You're always so quiet."

Eren frowned, lining himself up and rubbing the tip of his length against Levi's ass. Levi threw his head back and inhaled sharply as Eren pushed in. "What... should I say?"

Levi gasped for breath like he was drowning, hands scrabbling at the sheets. "Anything. Something. Mmmmh. Tell me what you like about me. Tell me what you want to do with me."

Eren leaned forward, hands bracing on either side of Levi's head as he pushed in a little more. "Okay. Um... I think you're beautiful?" Levi moaned as Eren slowly inched himself inside. No matter how many times they did this, Levi was always so tight.

"Keep talking!" Levi begged.

Eren nuzzled Levi's neck, a little self-conscious. "I love how graceful you are with maneuver gear. Shit, you're gorgeous to watch." Eren was almost fully inside him. Levi wrapped his hands around Eren's broad shoulders, urging Eren on. "Ngh. The-The first time I saw you kill a Titan, I was so freaking hard afterward I had to waddle back to my room. Surprised you didn't notice. You were unbelievable. One clean slice." Eren pulled back and thrust up hard, and Levi shouted his name. "Never seen you need a second cut. Perfect. Amazing." Levi's hands trailed down to Eren's ass, squeezing lightly as Eren slid in and out. "I want..."

"Tell me. What do... you want?" Levi panted.

Eren bit lightly at Levi's neck. "I wanna take you outside the walls. You and me. We'd kill so many Titans. Ahh, so many." He slammed up into Levi, startling a cry out of the smaller. "We'd rip them to shreds. They'd never stand a chance. We'd be coated in their blood, feeling it sizzle off us." Levi was so hot and tight around him, Eren couldn't think, and couldn't stop talking now that he'd started. "Mmm, we'd pile up the Titan corpses so high the steam'd be seen by everyone." 

Eren was losing it, thrusts getting sloppy as his mind started to melt. "Oh, Levi. Let's kill them. Let's kill so damn many of them." Levi was quivering under him, walls clamping down in a way that snapped Eren's control. "Aah! Kill them ALL!" Eren slammed into Levi up to the hilt, releasing in a hot white rush of pleasure. "Mmh... Levi..." Eren panted for breath, trying to collect himself. Levi was still quivering under him, so Eren pushed himself upright, intending to jack Levi off by hand. Eren froze.

Levi wasn't quivering in pleasure. He had both hands clamped over his mouth, shaking as he desperately tried to hold in his laughter. Seeing Eren's quizzical look broke Levi's restraint, and he howled with laughter. "HAHAHAhaha! Eren, oh, Eren!" Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. "'Kill them all', he says. Shit, that's priceless." Humanity's Strongest dissolved into giggles as Eren frantically tried to figure out what he'd done wrong. "Best orgasm cry EVER. Pfffhahaha! I can't, can't breathe!"

Eren's euphoria was fading, his softening length sliding a little farther out of Levi with every movement. "Um," he said intelligently. He hadn't a clue what to say. "Sorry?"

Levi's giggles were starting to subside. "Oh, oh, don't be," he panted. "We can screw any time, but that... that was quality. Shit. Shit. I haven't laughed that hard in..." Another giggle fit took him. "'Kill them all... ' Eren, I think I've finally found something you suck at!"

Eren turned red. "I..." Levi's hand wrapped around his neck, pulling Eren down for a slow, thorough kiss. 

"You should make it up to me," Levi murmured, regaining his composure. Eren licked his lips, not sure if Levi was serious.

"Yeah?"

Levi smirked. "Yeah. I've got something else you can suck at, you know." Eren grinned.

"You just like me better with my mouth full."

Levi's smirk opened into a full smile. "I do. I really do." He pushed on Eren's shoulders, and Eren willingly slid down. He gripped Levi's hips and licked his lips again. "And Eren?"

Blue-green eyes snapped up to meet Levi's. "Mm?"

Levi arched his back and opened his legs wide. "If you want to keep this up, you will never, and I do mean never, talk about Titans while having sex with me EVER again. You got that?"

Eren wisely chose to answer in a way that required no words.


End file.
